


Día 7: Proposal

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Matsukawa y Hanamaki empiezan un juego sin retorno en donde exponen sus sentimientos más profundos.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Kudos: 7





	Día 7: Proposal

Hanamaki movió su mano con rapidez, rayando el cuaderno y provocando un sonido agudo.

—Gané —anunció, sonriendo de forma complacida mientras veía el rostro confundido de Matsukawa.

—¿Cómo demonios eres tan bueno en este juego? Es injusto —farfulló, echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos sin para de observar el cuaderno del castaño, el cual se encontraba completamente rayado.

Hanamaki ondeó las manos con simpleza, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Solo eres tú siendo malo, no te preocupes —respondió Hanamaki, ganándose una mueca de reproche del pelinegro—. Irás aprendiendo poco a poco.

Matsukawa murmuró un insulto bajo, aunque volvió a inclinarse en su puesto en cuanto Hanamaki inició de nuevo el juego, sin rendirse en ello. Se encontraban sentados frente a frente, con la mesa del pelinegro en medio de ellos y un cuaderno sobre ella. Se suponía que tenían una hora libre para estudiar, aunque lo único que habían estado haciendo desde el principio era jugar y rayar el cuaderno de Hanamaki sin parar. Aunque no era como si fueran los únicos distraídos.

A su lado se hallaban Oikawa e Iwaizumi, sentados en sus respectivos asientos, pero lo que menos hacían era estudiar. Tenían los audífonos puestos y los compartían mientras veían del celular del castaño un video de voleibol de uno de los equipos favoritos de ambos. 

Y a su alrededor había también estudiantes con el celular en la mano, otros hablando entre sí y algunos simplemente durmiendo. Pero ¿qué podían hacer los profesores al respecto? Cuando se acercaba el tiempo de exámenes, el estrés y la tensión era tanta que muchas veces el estudiar de forma excesiva era contraproducente. 

Por supuesto, esa era la excusa que se daba Hanamaki a sí mismo. Lo que él sentía era más que nada pereza de tener que abrir su libro de estudio y hundir sus ojos allí hasta que el timbre sonara. 

Y Matsukawa, su mejor amigo, pensaba lo mismo. Por ello lo seguía en los tontos juegos que hacía.

Juegos, en los cuales, era Hanamaki quien siempre ganaba. 

—Ya, esto está comprado —anunció Matsukawa después de terminar el reciente juego, arrugando las cejas sin poder comprender del todo lo que había sucedido.

Hanamaki resopló una risa, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios va a ser comprado? Es solo un juego de lógica, tonto. No le eches la culpa al juego —contestó, golpeando con la punta del lápiz la hoja totalmente rayada.

Matsukawa agarró su lápiz también, dando otros rayones sin sentido en el cuaderno. 

—Bueno, pues ya no quiero jugar más a esto.

El otro chico rodó los ojos, sonriendo con diversión.

—Mal perdedor —susurró, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo, a lo que alzó las manos en son de paz.

Matsukawa continuó haciendo rayas y círculos de un lado a otro sin ningún propósito en sí. Hanamaki decidió seguirlo ya que no se quería quedar sin hacer nada y porque cuando se trataba de hacer algo con el pelinegro, incluso si era una cosa totalmente sencilla, no sonaba para nada aburrido.

Hanamaki alzó un poco los ojos, viendo con atención las fuertes facciones de Matsukawa. Debido a la posición con su cabeza ladeada, la línea perfilada de su mandíbula lograba que su rostro adquiriera un semblante... tranquilo, pacífico y también muy atractivo. También le gustaba la forma de su nariz, era delineada pero levemente torcida, dándole un toque un poco salvaje —aunque en el fondo Matsukawa no era para nada así, solo era una simple apariencia—. 

Las cejas negras y espesas se alzaron, haciéndole preguntar a Hanamaki qué era lo que se estaba cruzando por su mente en ese instante como para que hiciera tal expresión. 

Bajó la vista de nuevo para no ser descubierto en su acto de husmear. Sin embargo, sus ojos se ampliaron de par en par cuando enfocó la mirada en el cuaderno y se encontró algo allí escrito. Era la letra de Matsukawa.

_¿Por qué me miras?_

Estaba escrito con claridad allí. Hanamaki ahogó un jadeo, percibiendo cómo su corazón daba un salto por el susto. No supo qué hacer, si responderle o hacer como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa. 

No obstante, Matsukawa volvió a agarrar el cuaderno, escribiendo algo allí con rapidez y pasándoselo de nuevo a Hanamaki.

_¿Tan guapo estoy?_

Y debajo de la pregunta estaba escrito junto a tres cuadritos como si fueran opciones de respuesta:

_*Sí_

_*No_

_*Tal vez_

Esta vez Hanamaki sonrió de lado, viendo con atención las palabras escritas de forma apurada y casi ininteligible de no ser porque él conocía a la perfección la letra de Matsukawa.

Y aunque todavía seguía algo asustado al respecto, agarró su propio lápiz y escribió en el cuaderno una respuesta.

_Tal vez X_

_Si pensar eso te hace sentir bien, entonces adelante_

Giró el cuaderno en dirección de su amigo, quien leyó la respuesta al instante y musitó una suave risa que sonó melodiosa en los oídos de Hanamaki. Matsukawa escribió algo más otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión hizo una leve mueca mientras tachaba y volvía a escribir.

Le regresó el cuaderno a Hanamaki, el cual sentía los nervios creciendo dentro de él.

_Dudaste, así que lo tomaré como un sí_

_Para mí, siempre te ves adorable_

Hanamaki estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva al leer aquello. Tosió de forma disimulada, viendo al costado para fijarse de que los tontos de sus amigos seguían concentrados en lo suyo. 

Jaló el cuaderno hacia él, escribiendo con rapidez.

_No sé si me agrada ser llamado adorable, pero lo tomaré como un halago..._

La respuesta que obtuvo fue:

_Lo es, así que tómalo_

Y estuvo a un segundo de devolverlo solo con eso, mas se detuvo y movió su mano con rapidez copiando la siguiente frase. 

_Pero en serio, ¿no te parezco guapo? Ni una parte de mí?_

_Escribe abajo tu respuesta con justificación, por favor_

Cuando Hanamaki leyó aquello, tuvo que ocultar con la mano la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse de par en par. Respondió con lentitud y torpeza a causa del temblor que atacaba su cuerpo.

¿Cómo es que el juego de antes se había tornado en algo así?

Eso era... ¿coqueteo? Lo era, ¿no?

_Si tan insistente estás, entonces te seré sincero_

_Me gusta tu cara, sí. Quizá me gustan mucho tus cejas. Demasiado. Y tus ojos, son bonitos. Ah, y me gusta la forma de tu boca._

_¿Feliz?_

Ser capaz de ver la reacción de Matsukawa ante su respuesta fue todo un tesoro. Pudo notar el cambio de su semblante paso a paso, primero de una expresión aturdida y sorprendida para luego pasar a una más abochornada y tímida. Cosa que, por supuesto, impactó a Hanamaki, ya que no era una reacción muy común en él. 

_Sí_

_Gracias_

_Y... ¿no te gusta algo más? ¿No tienes algo que agregar?_

Hanamaki frunció el ceño al leer aquello, preguntándose por un breve instante a qué se refería. No obstante, su mente trabajó a gran velocidad después de unos segundos y, cuando captó la indirecta, no supo qué contestar. De verdad se quedó durante un largo rato dándole vuelta a su lápiz, buscando urgente una respuesta adecuada y que no le hiciera morir de la vergüenza al escribirla.

Si decía que sí, ¿eso quería decir que Matsukawa hacia él...? ¿Todo este tiempo no era solo él el que estaba ocultando un pequeño detalle? ¿No era el único ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Sentimientos que no se relacionaban con la amistad. Sentimientos que le hacían desear más y más algo que se veía demasiado lejos. 

Aunque ahora, justo allí y todo gracias a un juego inocente, no se veía tan lejano. De hecho, parecía que podía alcanzarlo con solo alargar su mano. 

Por ello, tomando valor incluso si sentía que su rostro iba a explotar por el sonrojo que lo inundaba, escribió en respuesta:

_Bueno, sí... me gusta algo más. Pero ¿a ti?_

Aun así, no pensaba dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Matsukawa. Si quería jugar, él también podía hacerlo.

Cuando Matsukawa obtuvo el cuaderno de vuelta, se quedó un buen rato también pensando en qué escribir. Giraba sin parar el lápiz entre sus dedos, un hábito que tenía desde siempre y que le parecía bastante tierno a Hanamaki. 

A pesar de que había ruidos fuertes a su alrededor como las voces de sus compañeros hablando y riendo sin parar, el bullicio de las clases aledañas y el chillido del silbato desde el patio porque habían estudiantes en educación física, Hanamaki sintió que todo eso no importaba. Mientras observaba a Matsukawa sumido en sus pensamientos concluyó que, incluso si lo que sucedía a continuación no era lo que realmente esperaba, no era realmente importante. 

Porque el solo permanecer al lado de Matsukawa se sentía como estar en un día soleado. Cálido, tranquilo y relajante; que a pesar de que aparecieran nubes oscuras en la lejanía, los rayos del sol las opacarían por completo. 

Matsukawa era como el verano. Y a Hanamaki le gustaba el verano. 

Por ello, con solo ser capaz de verlo era feliz. 

Eso pensó cinco segundos antes de recibir el cuaderno y leer la respuesta, por supuesto. Ahora aquello había quedado reemplazado por un nuevo sentimiento de regocijo y satisfacción que no sabía cómo ocultarlo de su rostro.

_Tú me gustas. Todo tú, Makki_

_¿Yo te gusto?_

_*Sí_

_*No_

_*Un poco_

_*Inténtalo en una próxima ocasión_

Exhaló una risa entrecortada, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Su corazón estaba palpitando de una manera tan acelerada que se preguntó si era algo normal.

Sostuvo el lápiz con dedos temblorosos y no dudó al contestar.

_Sí X_

Sintió que añadir algo más después de ello no sería adecuado, aunque en realidad no podía pensar en nada en concreto. Toda su mente estaba revuelta y era incapaz de enfocarse en una sola cosa. 

Lo único que sabía era que aquello se sentía como un sueño. Incluso parecía estar flotando en una nube de algodón.

Rayos, ¿cuándo se había vuelto así de cursi?

Matsukawa también parecía estar algo afectado, con el rostro y cuello completamente sonrosados y con una sonrisa titubeante que no se borraba de sus labios. Aun así, agarró con firmeza el cuaderno, el cual era precisamente el cuaderno de química de Hanamaki, y copió una última pregunta. Presentía que después de ello no podría volver a usarlo en clase. 

_Makki, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_*Sí_

_*No_

_*Tal vez_

_*Es muy apresurado_

_*Pregunta en otra ocasión_

El aliento de Hanamaki se atascó en su garganta. Tuvo que releer una y otra vez la pregunta para poder creer y procesar que era real, que realmente esa pregunta estaba allí escrita, con el puño y letra de Matsukawa, el chico que era su mejor amigo y del cual llevaba enamorado hacía más de dos años. 

La situación había dado un giro tan inesperado que incluso llegó a pensar que estaba soñando. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Matsukawa que lo pellizcara para poder asimilar todo, mas cuando lo miró e hizo contacto visual con él, su corazón pegó un salto tan potente que fue prueba suficiente de que era verdad.

Y también, al verlo directamente y confirmar a través de sus ojos que lo que estaba pasando era serio, sostuvo el cuaderno y seleccionó una de las opciones. Le devolvió a Matsukawa el cuaderno, quien repasó lo escrito con ojos ampliados y el rostro abochornado. 

Hanamaki se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, respirando agitado. Matsukawa, por su parte, se hundió en el asiento y no paró de pasarse las manos por la cabeza. 

¿Cómo un simple "sí" podía lograr emociones tan intensas en ellos? Y ¿cómo un tonto juego había dado resultado a... todo eso? 

Hanamaki realmente no se lo podía explicar y estaba seguro de que Matsukawa tampoco, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía molesto por el resultado. 

—¡Hey, Mattsun, Makki, miren lo que...! ¿Eh? —mencionó de repente Oikawa, rompiendo con brusquedad la burbuja en la que ellos se encontraban, aunque no lo suficiente como para calmar por completo sus aceleradas palpitaciones—. ¿Por qué están rojos? ¿Les dio un golpe de calor?

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes para voltearse a verlo o contestar siquiera, por lo que la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire.

—Oigan, ¿qué les pa...? ¡Auch! Iwa-chan, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! 

—Lee el ambiente, idiota —farfulló Iwaizumi.

La respuesta corta y directa de Iwaizumi fue suficiente para que Oikawa los dejara de lado de nuevo y se metieran en otra ridícula discusión.

Entre tanto, Hanamaki seguía enfocado en intentar calmar a su apresurado corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, y Matsukawa lucía igual. No hubo más rayones en el cuaderno ni preguntas con opción de respuesta. Sus rostros sonrojados bastaban para dejar claro lo que recién había sucedido y de lo que solo ellos habían sido testigos.

Y debajo del puesto, sin ningún tipo de timidez, sus pies se chocaban el uno con el otro sin parar dando inicio a otro juego ridículo de los que a ellos les gustaba. 

Eran jóvenes y tontos. Pero ¿había algo de malo en ello?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya terminé la week! La verdad esto fue todo un reto porque no tuve días muy buenos que digamos, así que el solo sentarme a escribir era toda una odisea. Pero me alegra haber llegado hasta el final 💖 
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que se asomen por aquí a leer, agradecería sus votos y comentarios uwu


End file.
